Better Days
by hydroxypropanone
Summary: A short collection of drabbles looking into Nick and Luke's relationship and lives before the apocalypse. (Nuke if you squint)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so I've had a few drabbles floating around in my head and I decided it was time to get them down on paper (kind of). I've already written another two of them but they are the ones I want to put nearer the end so bear with me. More updates to come though! Reviews are really appreicated as I'm fairly new to writing drabbles and I want to know what you guys think. Also if you have any prompts for drabbles you want written, I might be able to add a few of those here too! Thank You XO**

* * *

1.

* * *

Luke never could understand how Nick could spend so much time on one game.

It didn't matter how busy Nick was supposed to be, Even with the barest fifteen minutes of free time, Luke could find him sat on his bed, headset on and controller in hand, shouting orders down the mic. Sometimes, Luke brought round a six pack to Nick's house, picking up the spare controller so they could play against each other.

Othertimes, he would bring his pencils and sketch pad, sitting down with his back leaning against the foot of the bed, his lips curving upwards into a smile as a shout of victory from above interrupted his shading.

Even when they were working, Nick would never shut up about that game. He would happily talk about his escapades for hours as they went about their jobs, only stopping when his hair was soaked through from the heat of the sun and he had to go sit in the shade to cool back off, pushing his damp hair back repeatedly from his forehead.

When the parcel came in the post, two days before Nick's birthday, Luke knew he had found the perfect gift.

Nick's eyes lit up when he tore the paper off the red hat, his finger tracing the game's logo embroidered in yellow onto the front.

'Thanks man!' He responded a huge grin on his face as he jammed it eagerly onto his head. 'I'm never taking this off!'

Luke smiled.

* * *

2.

* * *

Nick loved going round to Luke's house for dinner.

He'd never outright said it, but Luke could tell by the way Nick's mood changed around his family: how his smiles became more frequent, his laughs easier.

Every Thursday without fail, Nick would ring the doorbell to Luke's house to be greeted by Luke's smiling mother, handing her a small bunch of flowers as he passed.

In the main room, he would find Luke sat on the floor, playing board games with his younger sisters, who giggled and beamed at Nick as he sat down besides them. Luke's father would wave at him from the kitchen, grinning as he diced carrots with a giant knife.

Luke gave Nick the best smile though. Nick would join in the games until dinner was ready, then they ate quietly together, making only small conversation.

After dinner the two of them took the opportunity to escape up to Luke's bedroom.

Luke would always apologise to Nick about having to spend so much time with him and his sisters, but Nick didn't mind: they were family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow it's certainly been a long time since I posted any of these. Truth be told, I haven't been writing much lately but I found these on my computer and decided to upload them. I still have some prompts for these little drabbles in reserve which hopefully I will get around to writing some time. Perhaps I'll replay the game over summer for inspiration. Enjoy XO**

* * *

3.

* * *

Luke doesn't know it, but everytime he has a good hand, he will sit up slightly straighter and the corners of his mouth will twitch up into an unconscious smile.

Luke doesn't notice it, but when he is bluffing, his body will go still and he'll bite against his bottom lip nervously as if thinking about what to do.

Luke doesn't realise it, but everytime he folds, he will slouch back into his seat dejectedly and his eyebrows will furrow in a disappointed manner.

Nick loves to watch Luke when they're playing poker, loves to watch the little telltale signs that his friend is so blithely unaware of.

But most of all, he loves to watch that little pout emerge on Luke's lips as he hands his chips over dutifully to Pete, a slight frown creasing his eyebrows as he wonders _just _how good that bullshit detector must be.

* * *

4.

* * *

Nick knew that Luke would be the last to die.

It was inevitable that they all would die at some point; that first step outside the boundaries of the cabin they had called home had carved their path to an imminent demise.

But he didn't expect them to all be picked off so soon.

Pete was the first, then him, then Alvin, and one by one the rest trickled through the gaps, some more peacefully than others.

Sarah's agonised screams as she was torn apart was something Nick would never be able to unsee. But Nick knew that Luke would carry on, for them.

He was strong and smart and cautious.

He_ had_ to live.

So when Nick saw Luke again for the first time in weeks, soaked to the bone and shivering so much his whole image appeared to blur, his heart froze.

But he felt a little less lonely.


End file.
